


Perfect (You Look Perfect Tonight)

by Wonderer231



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Dance, Fluff, Marriage, Nerd Lexa, One Shot, Silent Clarke, Strangers to Lovers, based on an ed sheeran song, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderer231/pseuds/Wonderer231
Summary: Just a one shot based on the Ed Sheeran song Perfect.Lexa as a sweet nerd and Clarke having vocal cord issues, but in the end love each other.Not the best summary but it's short and a one shot.





	Perfect (You Look Perfect Tonight)

Clarke laid awake staring at the ceiling. She couldn’t believe today was really happening. It felt like yesterday she met her best friend, then girlfriend, and now fiancé. Clarke couldn’t help the smile that took over her face just thinking of her. She is marrying her best friend today. 

***

Lexa couldn’t sleep at all last night. She hit her alarm clock just before going off, 8:00am. Lexa sat up and looked around the room seeing Anya sleeping in the bed next to her. Their navy blue suits with silver vests were hanging from the closet doors. She couldn’t believe she was marrying her best friend in just a few short hours. 

***

~I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet   
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love~

*Present*

Standing there dancing with Clarke for their first official dance as a married couple, Lexa couldn’t help but remember how they met. 

***

*25 years ago*

“Stop it!” An upset six-year-old Lexa said just above a whisper to a group of boys grabbing her pigtails. 

“What are you gonna do about it, baby?!” The boy continued to laugh and grab at her pigtails. 

“Awe, Bellamy she’s crying!” Another one of the boys spoke up and grabbed her book away from her. 

Bellamy let go of her pigtails to take the book from the other boy. “You’re at the park dummy! The park is meant for playing, not reading!” Bellamy took the book and threw it into a large patch of tall grass.

“Come on Murphy, let’s go find something to do.” As the boys left a crying Lexa pushed down in the sand.

After the boys were gone from sight Lexa stood up and began looking for her book in the tall grass. It was a copy of Alice and Wonderland her mother gave her before she passed away last year. She had to find it. 

After a few minutes of looking, Lexa almost broke down crying again. She couldn’t find the book.

“pppsssshhhh” 

Lexa looked up to see where the soft noise came from. Not five feet away from her a small blonde girl sat with her arm outstretch trying to had Lexa her book. 

Lexa stood up and walked over to the girl and took the book.

“Thank you.” Lexa sniffled while trying to wipe the tears from her face. 

The girl didn’t say anything but nob and went back to her drawing. Lexa thought she must have been just a year younger than her. Lexa looked at the drawing and it was pretty good for a five-year-old. 

“My name’s Lexa.” She stuck her hand out like her fathere always taught her to do when meeting new people. 

The blonde looked up at her confused. Instead of responding she grabbed her notepad and turned it away from Lexa. 

Lexa was about to leave when the blonde turned the notepad back around and it said, “Hi. My name is Clarke.” Lexa was confused why the girl wouldn’t have just told her that but she didn’t question her. 

“Can I sit here with you?” Lexa asked not wanting to have to have another run in with the young boys and this was good as any place to hide from them. 

The blonde turned her notepad once again. This time when she turned around it again it said “yes.” 

Lexa sat next to the blonde and had so many questions for her but decide to just sit and read instead. Occasionally, looking over to catch a glimpse of the blonde sitting next to her. 

About an hour went by before Lexa heard someone yelling. 

“Clarke!” A tall dirty blonde with a worried face was yelling looking for the blonde Lexa assumed. 

Clarke let out a deep sigh before grabbing her crayons and notepad. Before she got too far away from Lexa though, she turned and wrote “bye, Lex” on her notepad.

“Bye, Clarke.” And just like that the blonde was gone and walking toward the dirty blonde. 

Lexa could barely her the exchange between the two. 

“Clarke, where have you been?!” The taller women asked Clarke but all Clarke did was shrug her shoulders and look at the ground. “You can’t scare me like that, what if someone took you!” The women seemed more concerned than anything for the blonde. But all the blonde did was shrug again. 

“Come on, let’s go home.” The women grabbed Clarke’s hand and began walking toward the cars. 

It wouldn’t be until the beginning of the school year that Lexa saw Clarke again. This time on the playground at school when the two same boys were now picking on Clarke. 

Bellamy had the notepad Lexa recognized from the park in his hands, tearing out pages until he came to a page with a photograph taped to it. The boy hesitated only a moment before ripping it and Clarke broke down in tears. 

“Come on Bell. Let’s go find something better to do.” The other boy Murphy said looking bored with the events happening in front of him.

As the boys walked away, Clarke continued to cry and gather the torn pieces of the last picture Clarke had with her father. She picked up the other notepad pages as well until another hand tried to hand her some page. All Clarke could do was look up at the young brunette.

“Here. There just a bunch of bullies.” Lexa tried to smile to make the blonde smile. It didn’t work. 

“Why didn’t you tell them to stop?” Lexa asked the girl because she not once made a sound, other than the deep breathing from crying so hard when the boys ripped the photograph. 

The blonde didn’t answer Lexa and continued to pick up pieces of paper. 

“Alexandria Woods!” A loud voice echoed from near the school building as a teacher rushed out to the girls. 

“What do you have to say for yourself, Miss. Woods?!” The teacher looked anger and Lexa was just confused. 

“I thought better of you then to pick on Miss. Griffin, who is a new student here.” The teacher, Mr. Pike looked ready to say something again before Lexa cut him off. 

“Mr. Pike, it wasn’t me!” Lexa finally realized what the teacher was accusing her of. “It was Bellamy and Murphy! I was just trying to help Clarke pick up the pieces! Tell him Clarke!” The blonde looked ready to start crying again. 

“Miss. Woods. Stop.” The teacher took a deep breath. “Both of you come to the office with me.” 

They were sitting in the office when the tall women from the park came rushing in from the parking lot. “Clarke, sweety! Are you okay?” The blonde just shook her head yes without taking her eyes from the floor. 

“Mrs. Griffin, If I may have a word please.” Principal Kane talked with the women just a few feet away but close enough for Lexa to hear what they were saying. 

“Abby,” Principal Kane took a deep breath, “I don’t think this is the right school for Clarke. She need to be somewhere that can help her.” 

“I know, but Jake wanted her to grow up like all the other kids and I just… I just want to honor his wishes.” The taller women was wiping tears from her face. 

“I know, Abby. I know.” Principal Kane took the women in for a hug. As they approached the office once again, the women looked at Lexa as she made her way to Clarke. 

“Come on sweety. Let’s go home.” The blonde reached for her mother hand. They started to walk away before the women stopped in front of Lexa. “Say thank you to this young girl Clarke for helping you.” The women handed Clarke a new notepad from her purse.   
The blonde took it and wrote, “Thank you Lex.” 

“You’re welcome, Clarke.” Lexa smiled at the girl. 

Little did Lexa know that she should be thanking Clarke for being the best thing to ever come into her life.

***

~Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine~

*Present* 

Clarke and Lexa continued to dance around. Lexa couldn’t believe how lucky she was to be standing here with the love of her life and now wife. Little did she know, Clarke had the exact same feelings. 

As the song played in the background, Lexa leaned forward and kissed the women slow. Breaking the kiss only to look her in the eyes once again and let the girl rest her head on her shoulder, while she rests her head next to the soft blind locks of hair.

***

~Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight~

*16 years ago* 

Lexa felt uncomfortable in the dress she was forced to wear to go to the homecoming dance with her mother’s friend’s son, Jasper. The boy didn’t want to go to the dance just as much as Lexa but the two were forced to go.

They were sitting on the cold bleachers in the corner of the gym just hoping the time would fly by before their mother came back to pick them up. 

Lexa could see Clarke dancing with Finn Collins. Earlier that week he had made a huge gesture during lunch to ask her to the dance. Clarke had no choice but to shake her head “yes,” with so many people watching her. 

Clarke looked so beautiful in her light blue skinny strapped dress that hung just above her knees. Lexa couldn’t stop staring. Clarke looked breath taking. 

That was until Lexa saw Collins hand start to slide farther down Clarke’s back then it should. She saw Clarke move his hand up several times but each time it kept going down her back faster then the last. 

Finally, Clarke slapped his hand for grabbing her ass. Unfortunately, Finn was not having that. He slapped her across the face. “What are you going to do, mute?! You were supposed to be an easy lay.” Finns friends laughed as Clarke ran out the gym doors with tears streaming down her face. 

Lexa wanted to punch Finn and all his friends in the face but ran after Clarke instead. 

She ran out of the gym looking for the blonde but she couldn’t find her. She ran around the parking lot and finally as she was walking back toward the high school she saw a silhouette on the playground at the elementary school right next door. 

As she approached the silhouette it was without a doubt Clarke, still crying.

“Clarke?” Lexa didn’t want to scare the girl as she approached her. 

Clarke simply looked up at her but then looked back down at her hands. She didn’t have a notepad. 

Lexa could see what Clarke was thinking and pulled a notepad from her clutch purse. Once she found out that Clarke had a speech problem, she always carried one with her just to make sure she could always talk to Clarke. She set the notepad and pencil in Clarke’s hand and looked back up into her beautiful blue eyes that were all red and puffy. 

“You must think I’m a loser.” Clarke lowered her head and handed the notepad back to Lexa with this written. 

“Never!” Lexa reached up to cup the blonde’s cheek and wiped some tears away with her thumb. 

“I think you are beautiful, Clarke.” She leaned forward to rest her forehead against the blonde’s, hoping she doesn’t pull away. 

They stay like this for a few minutes until Lexa pulls away holding her hand out. “May I have this dance?” 

Clarke’s eyes looked up at her before writing another message. 

“There’s no music?”

Lexa smiled and pulled out her phone and started playing, I Won’t Give Up by Jason Mraz. 

“Now we do.” Lexa replied with a smirk on her face, hand still outstretched. 

Clarke gave a gentle smile and took her hand.

“Wait.” Lexa looked over at Clarke. “Let’s take these stupid heals off. They’ve been killing me all night.” Clarke smiled and shook her head, ‘yes.’ 

As the song began to play, Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and rested her head-on Lexa’s shoulder. 

Lexa couldn’t help but smile and wrap her arms around Clarke’s waste. 

The song ended ages ago but the two continued to sway in the moonlight. Lexa couldn’t believe this was really happening. She couldn’t believe she was really holding Clarke this close. She knew this was the moment she would also remember, because this was the moment the assure her that she loved Clarke Griffin and would protect her from anyone that tried to hurt her. 

The dance had ended and Clarke heard people starting to leave the gym. The two broke apart only to look at each other’s vibrant green and beautiful blue eyes. “You look perfect tonight, Clarke.” 

***

~Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes~

*Present* 

Lexa still couldn’t believe she was dancing with the love of her life with all of her friends and family there watching them. “I love you, Clarke.”

Clarke looked up at Lexa and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

It didn’t matter to Lexa that Clarke couldn’t say it back to her because she could see it in the beautiful blue eyes she fell in love with so many years ago. 

Lexa took Clarke’s hand to spin her around like a princess. Just holding her hand before spinning her back into her arms. 

She couldn’t wait for her future with Clarke. 

***

~Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight~

*14 years ago*

Lexa couldn’t believe it was her senior prom already. She hated high school but she hated leaving her best friend all alone for a year by herself while she goes off to college. But as she is deep in thought about how she could get back to talk and hang out with Clarke on the weekends there was a soft knock t her bedroom door. 

“Come in.” Lexa yelled from her bed thinking it was her mom. She looked over and saw none other than the person she was just thinking about.

“Clarke! Hey! What are you doing here?” Lexa mentally hit herself for such a stupid question. “I mean to what do I owe the pleasure of you doing her, ma ’lady?” Lexa bowed as a joke and looked back at Clarke. She looked nervous. 

“Why aren’t you at the dance?” Lexa didn’t know why Clarke was standing in front of her. She thought she was going to the dance with Niylah. 

“Clarke turned her notepad around. ‘Something was missing.’ 

“What?” Lexa was so confused. 

‘You.’ When Clarke turned the notepad around again Lexa felt all her breath leave her lungs. 

“Clarke.” Lexa said just above a whisper. 

Clarke held up her finger and began writing another note. Lexa couldn’t help but smile. 

Clarke turned the notepad around once again. ‘Can I steal you for an hour?’ 

“You can steal me whenever you like.” Lexa took Clarke’s outstretch hand. 

As Clarke drove a familiar path Lexa couldn’t help but wonder what they were doing. 

It wasn’t until they pulled into the parking lot of the high school and Clarke jumped out of the car to open the door for Lexa.

“Thank you. What are we doing here?” Clarke reached her hand out for Lexa once again and she took it without hesitation. 

Clarke was leading her toward the elementary school swing set, where there was a bunch of candles organized in the sand a rose sitting on the swing. 

“Clarke, what are we doing here?” Lexa couldn’t believe what was happening. She never thought Clarke would feel the same way she did about her. 

She looked over at Clarke who now had a set of pre-written posters in her hands. 

‘From the day I met you hiding in the grass…’

Clarke flipped to a new poster. 

‘I knew you would be my best friend…’ 

‘To the day you helped me pick up pieces…’ 

Clarke’s eyes began to water and Lexa just wished she could hold the girl in her arms but wanted to let Clarke finish. 

‘Of paper the bullies tore out of my notepad…’ 

Lexa couldn’t stop the tears that fell from her face. 

‘And the moment I realized two years ago…’ 

‘At the homecoming dance…’ 

‘Will you be my girlfriend?’ 

Lexa couldn’t believe what she just read. She had to read it a few more times before looking up at Clarke.

Clarke dropped that poster and held another one. 

‘Yes or No. Circle one.’

Lexa tried not to knock the blonde over as she lunged forward and crashed her lips with Clarke’s. This was the moment she always dreamed of. 

As the ran out of breath and had to break apart. Clarke smiled and held up a big red marker. Lexa took the marker and circled ‘yes’ as many times as she could before taking the girl in for a hug. 

“I know it’s probably to early to say this but, I love you Clarke.” 

***

~Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this~

*Present* 

As there first dance as a married couple was coming to an end. Lexa couldn’t help but remember all the good and bad moments in their relationship that all added up to this moment and she couldn’t wait for so many more memories with Lexa. 

Lexa looked at Clarke and she looked like she wanted to say something but before Lexa could reach for the notepad in her pocket, Clarke stopped her hand. 

“Clarke…” Lexa wanted to ask her what was wrong. Clarke had tears running down her cheek. Again, just like homecoming and so many nights that made Clarke cry, Lexa reached up to cup Clarke's cheeks and wiped away the tears. 

“I love you.” It was barely above a whisper and Lexa couldn’t believe what she just heard. Lexa stopped swaying. She couldn’t process what just happened. All the doctors said it would be a miracle for Clarke to speak. 

“I love you so much, Mrs. Clarke Woods.” Lexa leaned in for an intense kiss. Getting several cat calls and whistles from their friends and family. 

This was Lexa’s new favorite song and memory of her and Clarke. 

~You look perfect tonight~

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
